how to be the unperfectest person in just 3 days
by ami-kun or ami-chan
Summary: when a book falls from somewhere and into the hands of a young kid he starts doing wierd task like wearing something to school and everyone starts to notice what do you think he'll do next


I wish

Hello my name is Zefris now I know what your thinking it's not the very brightest name my parents could think of but who cares the story isn't even about me in the first place no not at all it's about my sister and the wish that she made that might have doomed us for eternity whatever that word is I just heard it and felt like I could say it so the story goes one day as my sister was coming out of her room she felt a wisp of hair go through her dark brown hair that cold rush you get when your in the car when the windows are down you know what I mean so anyways back to the story she felt it go down her spine then boom just like that she heard the front door creek open slightly but surely she knew that it wasn't me it couldn't of been I was at a ball game with my dad don't ask me where my mom is she's usaully at the club or at a friends house you know what cougars do right so my sister run's into her room and locks the door she looks out her window and see's a dark magenta colored car she first stands there thinking what the heck do I do now with out thought she hears the rest of the door creek open her only hope was to hide hide somewhere she wouldn't be found but where how all the questions filled her head but she had to push it out of her mind she just had to not think about anyone but herself surely she just wasn't gonna stand there and die but she wasn't gonna hide like a wimp either she wanted to show she had guts

[pause pause that for one secound guts she would never have guts she is like the wimpeest kid in the world i mean surely she didn't think she had guts] anyways as the story unfolds she finally thinks no I'm gonna go hide she ducks for cover underneath her bed wrong idea on my part mostly because under her bed is like a garbage truck all the trash ends up under there weather it's the rarest comic from 1234 or if it's some soda bottle that's so old it's brown and orrange and may I remind you it's suppose to be mountain dew man like seriously back to the story she hears voices saying ''nobody is home dude let's get drunk man invite some chicks over have a party we can do anything in this house''then all when the girl thought she was safe they came in her room she breathed heavily trying to hold it in, there was a bomb in one of the mens hand and in the other mans hand was a ak47 or a really good gun like a sniper or a shotgun they checked the whole room for anything they Wanted to use then[this is the part when you people reading this get all scared]

one of them looked under the bed and saw...................................[gasps]nothing nothing at all so they go out the room the girl had luckily made a whole into the outside of the house[yes I know your probably like what the heck I wanted to see someone die]don't worry people it will all come to you soon so she escaped out the house but forever unscathed [I don't know what that word means but it sounded super cool so I used it because i'm cool ]the girl made a getaway in her car but her lights were on and the men come dashing out the house they see the girl who's hair is blowing in the wind [let me remind you people that the setting is really dark like 10 pm so they see the girl or my sister who is like 17 years old] they throw the grenade or bomb and then booom boom pfft pfft the gun starts shooting and shootiing then finally after all those countless shoots he was out of ammo or bullets when they looked in the car all that was left of my sister was flesh and bones starting to decay or rot the men got away with it and all they left behind was writing saying we will be back they wrote it with my own sisters blood and that's the story I tell to all the people about the house the girl and the car

THAT WAS THE WISH MY SISTER MADE ONE DAY AND i TELL IT TO YOU PEOPLE  
WELL SORRY PEOPLE i DON'T LIKE PUTTING PERIODS AND MARKS AND CRAP i PERSONALLY DON'T SEE WHY i SHOULD SO HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAYS THOUGH AND THIS IS JUST SOMETHING i PUT TOGETHER IN ABOUT 20 MINUTES SEE YAH GARRA LOVES YOU MWAH


End file.
